gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream
Castle siege is a rpg game that has animation like dragon quest nine. Classes Starting Mage - use regular dark magic, fire, water, exc. Priest - basic white mage. Sage - use both white and dark magic, but learns spells slower. Martial Artist - focus in hand-to-hand combat. Thief - has high dodging and accuracy ability and make sure there is a reward after a battle. Ranger - has high accuracy and speed, and can take a lot of hits. Warrior - has great defense and strength and is a very hard hitter. Locked Bard - uses instruments to cause effects of era and side mages. Paladin - has amazing strength and lots of health. Mystic Warrior - grants the ability of casting a spell on a sword to cause elemental and physical damage. Mystic Ranger - same as mystic warrior. Era Mage - use magic that controls speeds of things. Side Mage - use magic that effects skills. Monk - focus in white magic and fisticuffs. Characters Main (You) - You play as a peasant who's home city is destroyed by monsters. You and your family barely escape and live at your friends house in the next city. you grow sick and go into a coma. in your coma, you have a dream that you live in a slightly different city, except your a soldier for the king. The monsters attack and you must defend it. The game takes place in this dream and sometimes out of it. Luca - A made up character in your dream that is your best friend. He is a fellow Knight, protecting the city. He is a ranger with an iron bow. (Your Spouse) - Your wife/husband, both in and out of your dream. in real life, they goes into the forest look for a cure for your sickness. monsters still roam the forests so you have to do your best not to get caught for she does not have much health.In the dream, your spouse is a traveler who happened to come across the city in middle of the raid. Daryl - A real person that secretly helps your spouse along the way of getting the cure. He is a Mage with a wooden rod. Jason - A fictional character in your mind that plays the role as king. He leads the soldiers in battle and is the first one to go down. his ghost is expelled from his body, and for an unknown reason, only your party and monsters can see him. He is still a physical being, just transparent. He is a Sage with a crystal scepter. Aimee - A fictional character that is the king's daughter. She joins the party in honor of her father. She is a bard that plays with an Iron flute. Yulanda - A fictional and real character. in fiction, she is a paladin that knows the way of changing classes. in reality, she is an items vendor that sells useful items. Markus - A real and fake character. In reality, He has the cure for you. In your mind, he tells you to leave the world through a portal, blocked by the boss of the monsters. Others Lennea - The woman whose house you live in Enemies Reality Hunter - monster that hides in trees and is really fast. it has a small radius of attention. Trek - an electric creature that lives in hills and shoots bolts at you if you enter its radius Digit - a mole like creature that pops out of holes in the ground. if you step on one, it will react with an earthquake. Akk - a bird like creature with a big spikey beak. it swoops down if your under it. Goblin - these live by lakes, they throw rocks at you if you enter their attention radius. Goblet - these are merman like creatures. they try to knock you off of ledges and waterfalls with water. Robbers - these people throw knives at you if you enter their large attention radius. you can tell they are near if you see smoke, tents, or supplies on the ground. Dream Hunter - these monsters start a fight if they jump on you from the trees. Trek - these will start a fight with you if they can catch up to you Digit - These will start a fight if you approach their tunnels. Akk - these will start a fight if they swoop down on you. Goblin - these will start a fight with you if they can catch up to you Goblet - these will start a fight if they swim to you Robbers - these will start a fight with you if they can catch up to you. Gunkey - these monkey like creatures will start a fight with you if they jump on you from a tree. Undead - these lifeless creatures can only take heavy damage by healing items and white magic. they will attack you if you walk over their grave. Montreak - The boss blocking the portal back to reality. Story Reality PROLOGUE You play as a villager that lives in a small city. The city is raided and destroyed by monsters. You and your spouse are able to escape and go to a neighboring town. On the way there, you get very ill. Once you get there, Lennea lets you stay at her house out of sorrow. You go into a coma and your spouse goes to the mayor to ask for help. The mayor gives them a special book that gives direction on how to get a certain cure that will help you. She begins her adventure to ind the cure for you and starts an adventuring game. EPILOGUE Your spouse returns to the house with the cure and you awake from your coma within hours. You remember the people you met in your dream and still dream about them every night. Dream PROLOGUE You play as a knight that lives in s similar city. The monsters then attack and the king orders the knights to assist him in defending the city. the king is killed in battle and his ghost is for some reason only visible to you and your party. The kings daughter joined the party in honor of her father. The monsters retreat into the forest and your party follow them. you are able to defeat many of them but they start to overwhelm your party. your spouse then comes (then you choose her class), and depending on what class you choose, a different awesome cutscene is played. your able to defeat the monsters but the raid was planned to well and you know there must have been a leader. You start on your journey to slay the monsters leader. EPILOGUE You reach the portal where you exit the world after defeating the monsters' leader. you say a long goodbye to your companions and you leave through the portal. you wake up in your bed not knowing that all you just went through was in your mind. Category:Video Games Category:Games